


Инстаграм

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, Milk_fox



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга [12]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После 3 x 23, «Deus Ex Machina».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Инстаграм

Под синим сердечком стоит три имени: cherry, not_so_cat, now-you-see-me.  
От cherry еще и комментарий: «Медведь как всегда хорош!!!*love*»  
Гарольд дергает уголком рта и посылает смайлик в ответ.  
Инстаграм, наверное, одна из самых обременительных его обязанностей. Зато этих обязанностей не так много.  
В квартире сумрачно, на улице дождь колотится об асфальт, а от вчерашнего ужина осталась только сиротливая порция лапши. Но идти в супермаркет не хочется.  
Now-you-see-me. Кажется, недавно выходил фильм с таким названием. Интересный ник. И точно не комментировал раньше, в отличие от остальных. Гарольд снова берет планшет, щелкает по никнейму и переходит на его страницу. Неведомый любитель собак фотографирует только Нью-Йорк. Виды из окна машины, виды из небоскреба, кадры, сделанные в подземке. И тоже ни одного автопортрета, как у Гарольда. Хм.  
Перед сном Гарольда внезапно накрывает приступ острой тоски по зеленому чаю, который мистер Г. Найтингейл, к сожалению, не пьет. Даже мерещится на мгновение запах — тонкий, отдающий свежестью и солнцем. 

***

Они с Медведем гуляют в парке после дождя, и инстаграм юзера Flying_low пополняется фотографиями мокрых собачьих лап. Четыре лайка. Now-you-see-me был первым.  
В этот день Гарольд в первый раз за полгода говорит сам с собой. И велит себе немедленно прекратить. Правда, не уточняет, что именно.  
У таинственного любителя городских видов в коллекцию добавляются два фото: площадь Вашингтона и тот самый ресторан, в котором...  
«Чушь» — думает Гарольд перед сном, снимая очки и кладя их на туалетный столик.  
Мало ли кому придет в голову фотографировать ресторан, где подают просто отличные яйца по-бенедиктински.  
Следующую неделю Now-you-see-me лайкает каждую фотографию Медведя. Гарольд, собственно, ничего кроме Медведя и не постит. 

***

Опять идет дождь, Ширли из бухгалтерии ведет себя просто отвратительно, а компьютер большого босса снова «просто так» ловит вирусы. Таких дней за последние полгода можно насчитать десятка два, и тенденция Гарольду не нравится. Мистер Найтингейл не может себе позволить сменить работу, он человеком осторожный и пассивный.  
Скамейка под тем самым мостом оказывается несколько... неожиданной. Гарольд секунд десять вглядывается в экран планшета, пытаясь убедить себя, что все в порядке. Now-you-see-me выбрал очень удачный ракурс. Как будто не единожды бывал в этом месте.  
В этот вечер Гарольд опять разговаривает сам с собой. Ходит по комнате из угла в угол, отчаянно хромая и бормоча под нос что-то на тему безответственности, сентиментальности и недопустимости.  
В этот вечер в планшет он больше не заглядывает. 

***

Гарольд никогда не любил корпоративные вечеринки, особенно ту стадию, когда парочки расползаются по углам, а немногочисленные одинокие утыкаются в телефоны и коммуникаторы, пытаясь сделать вид, что им страшно весело бродить по социальным сетям. Мистер Найтингейл принадлежит ко второй категории.  
На последнем фото Now-you-see-me запечатлена автобусная остановка — грязная и исписанная граффити. На заднем фоне можно различить назойливо-красную рекламу. Большую часть надписи закрывает проезжающий грузовик, на виду остается только «... в порядке?». Гарольд долго рассматривает красные буквы, а на следующее утро фотографирует Медведя на фоне биллборда, рекламирующего антидепрессанты. Прямо между ушами собаки располагаются огромные зеленые буквы «ДА». 

***

Иногда Гарольд жалеет, что у него нет принтера. Он, конечно, не стал бы ничего распечатывать. Одинокая цветущая вишня и скамейка с забытым на ней томиком Диккенса. Бродячий кот с бандитской физиономией — черный с серым, как будто с проседью. Случайные буквы, которые хочется сложить в слова: «с тобой все хорошо?», «есть ли новости?», «жить скучно». С последним утверждением Гарольд согласен на все сто, однако у мистера Найтингейла другое мнение, и приходится молчать.  
Но одну фотографию он собирается хранить очень долго. На ней только асфальт с отпечатками чьих-то ног, выпачканных в краске. Через эти следы идет написанная мелом строчка: «скучаю по тебе» — и смайлик. Буквы неровные, явно детские. А следы явно мужские.  
Так глупо.

***

До развиртуализации остается пятьдесят дней.


End file.
